Goombas
|hobby = Patrolling Bowser's territories |goals = Defeat the Mario Bros. Conquer the Mushroom Kingdom |crimes = Terrorism Abuse Attempted murder High treason |type of hostile species = Weak Minions}} Goombas (in Japanese: クリボー, Kuriboh) are a species of enemies that appear as soldiers of the Koopa Troop in the Mario games. They are notable for being the iconic enemies of the Mario series, appearing in almost every Mario title to date. History ''Super Mario Bros. The Goombas make their first appearance in the first title of ''Super Mario Bros series. In the instruction manual, it is stated that the Goombas were originally a peaceful species who lived alongside the Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, they at some point betrayed their neighbors and sided with the Koopa Clan, assisting them in their invasion of the kingdom. They appear as common enemies throughout the game, being seen in almost every level to challenge the Mario Bros. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Goombas appear in this game as common enemies throughout. Larger variants of the Goombas called "Big Goombas" also make their debut in the Giant Land world of the game and would go on to appear in several other Mario games following this. ''Paper Mario'' In addition to regular Goombas appearing as basic enemies, this game also sees the introduction of the Goomba King or "Goomboss", an ordinary Goomba turned into a king by Bowser's magic and installed as leader of the Goomba race. This game is also notable for introducing heroic Goombas who do not serve in Bowser's army, with a Goomba named Goombario serving as an ally for Mario on his quest. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Along with regular and Big Goombas, this game introduces an even larger Goomba variant in the Mega Goombas. Members Goomba King Captain Goomba Red & Blue Goomba Variants *Goomba King *Red & Blue Goomba *Captain Goomba *2-Fold Goomba *5-Fold Paragoomba *Accordion Goomba *Aqua Goomba *Balloon Goomba *Bellhop Goomba *Big Goomba *Big Paragoomba *Big Tail Goomba *Bone Goomba *Cat Goomba *Choomba *Chuboomba *Dark Goomba *Dark Headbonk Goomba *Dark Paragoomba *Dark Spiked Goomba *Dreamy Goomba *Dromba *Elite Goombule *Galoomba (relative species) *Gloomba *Gold Goomba *Goomba R *Goomba Mummy *Goomba Tower *Goombeetle *Goombo *Goombrat *Goombule *Goomdiver *Goomerang Brother *Gritty Goomba *Gromba *Headbonk Goomba *Hefty Goomba *Hyper Goomba *Hyper Paragoomba *Hyper Spiky Goomba *Jack O'Goomba *Mad Goomba *Mad Red Paragoomba *Micro Goomba *Mural Goomba *Octoomba *Paper Goomba *Paragloomba *Paragoomba *Pile Driver Micro-Goomba *Pirate Goomba *Prickly Goomba *Red Paragoomba *Rhinestone Goomba *Sad Goomba *Sad Paragoomba *Small Goomba Gang *Spiked Goomba *Spiky Gloomba *Sub-Goomba *Sub-Goomba X *Tail Goomba *Tanoomba *Tashrooba *Terekuribō *Zombie Goomba *Almighty Goomba *Dr. Sporis von Fungenstein *Gary *Goom Goom *Gooma *Goomama *Goomba Bros. *Goombaria *Goombette *Goomez *Goomfrey *Goompa *Goompapa *Goomther *McGoomba *Mega Goomba *Megasparkle Goomba *Private Goomp *Professor Frankly *Triplets *Goombario *Goombella Trivia *Ironically, despite being the first enemy to appear in Super Mario Bros., the Goombas were actually the last enemies to be added to the game, and were created because the developers felt that the Koopa Troopas were too hard to be basic enemies. *Goombas are incredibly unintelligent. They occasionally walk off cliffs. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Weaklings Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Hostile Species Category:Mario Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Suicidal Category:Food Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Incompetent Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Giant Category:Animals Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Mascots Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crossover Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Abusers